shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate: Red Rider
Profile: Identity: The Embodiment of War itself, it holds the True Name of Red Rider. Differing from normal Heroic Spirits, he is only one in name. Far from any spirits, some called him a curse, some called him the undeniable fact of all life, some called him the way of all life, he lives longer than all beings for he lives in all beings. Called the Horseman who brought bloodshed, he has commanded all wars in history, every battle and every fight given a different name each time from the World War I to the duel. Given a physical form by the grail, he exists only to bring forth more bloodshed. Appearance: Appearance: Physical Appearance: He does not have a true physical form, rather taking the form of a red aura that surrounds people he possess. However in rare cases, Red Rider takes the form of the Tyrants or people who intentionally starts war regardless of the person's original reason. Clothing: None Personality: As a being not based off a human, he does not have a personality. However with his nature, Red Rider was given the silver tongue capable of making people believe him easily and can sway them to fight. Class/Personal Skills: # Magic Resistance # Riding - Rank EX (As Red Rider rides a being that is capable of causing apocalypses) # Abilities: He who rides on war, Red Rider is capable of riding any beings with emotions especially humans, even possessing those humans to act as a easy way to start fights. As the being of War, his range only increases when there is hatred or fights going around. Red Rider has the ability to speak lies that can easily incite fights among everyone and is only capable of being resisted by high Luck or one's will as this power is not one of magic. Red Rider is also capable of reading one's memories in order to make people more willing to fight, Red Rider is also capable of using this power to predict one's attack patterns. Red Rider gets stronger with the more hatred, war and fights going around his range of power which also increases when the hatred, war and fights gets more harsh. However as a being that was not human, Red Rider does not possess any techniques or fighting styles but rather he naturally possesses the knowledge to use any weapon to a decent level as well as capable of empowering any weapon to Noble Phantasm of Rank C and even B, similar to Knight of Owner. The Noble Phantasm weapons he creates increases in power along with his own power and is capable of being used by other beings, however any beings that uses these Noble Phantasm will be filled with uncontrollable rage and intent to cause chaos. Due to his nature, he gets weaker and weaker the more modern the time he is summoned in as normally the era tries to try for peaceful situations rather than a war. = Equipment: Noble Phantasm: # The Sword of the Red Rider # The Red Horse of War Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: # Rider is due to his title of the 4 Horsemen of Apocalypse # Rider can be summoned as a Saber due to powerful sword but as his title carries more fame, he is usually summoned as a Rider Quotes: Category:Fate: Rider